Past Life
by SouthernGoth
Summary: Evelyn is a person from Alice's past and her mate. What happens when Evelyn finally finds Alice again in a different life? Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


Past Life One Shot

A/N: I sadly don't own Twilight. I only own Evelyn.

My name is Evelyn Margret Hanes. I am 18 years of age and I am a vampire. I was changed in the year 1805 and it is now the year 1920. I am down in Biloxi, Mississippi. I am currently residing here and I have been for a few years now. I am working at an asylum as a doctor. These humans are so incredibly stupid. I have been able to keep up a human blood diet because of this place. The people here are so out of their minds, so nobody's going to believe them anyways. I don't often feed on the patients but only the ones who I know are going to die anyways, so I don't think it's too bad.

Out of all the patients here, I think there is one most interesting. This girl named Mary Alice Brandon. Her parents sent her to this place because she has visions and I feel bad for this girl. This is an unusual thing for me to care about a human, but it happened. I think this girl is my mate. I feel a strong urge to protect her.

I am interrupted from my thoughts when a nurse tells me that Mary Alice has had another episode. I get up and swiftly make my way to her room.  
She is full out sobbing in a corner of her room. She is clutching her head in pain.

"Mary, tell me what happened. What did you see?"

"A man with red eyes. He's going to kill me." She whispered.

"What's she saying?" A nurse asked.

"A woman is going to die in a fire." I lied and they seemed buy it.

"Are you going to stay with her, Doctor?"

"Yes. I am going to get her to calm down. You may leave now."

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse said and left. I made her shut and lock the door as she left.

"Why did you lie to the nurse?" She mumbled.

"Because I believe you about the man. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" I asked her quietly.

"Blonde hair and red eyes. That's all I know."

"Alright, you're going to be alright, Mary Alice. And tell no one about our conversation."

"Okay." She said. I helped her up and into her bed.

"Get some rest." I said and I knocked on the door to have the guard let me out.

I went back to my office and couldn't keep my mind off of little Mary Alice the rest of the day.

It's been a week since last and it quite late at night, when I sensed another vampire in Mary Alice's room. I checked to see if none of my idiotic coworkers were around before I went into Mary Alice's room.

I saw a patient leaning back from Mary Alice and I could smell the blood in the air. My throat burned with a fire that I never felt before. I let out a low hiss at the vampire and glared at him.

"I did you a favor." He spoke and left the room.

I sighed and looked over at the girl that was now started to writhe in pain. Poor girl. I still remember the pain from my change.

I knew one thing, I had to get her out of here and fake her death. I hated using my power but it was necessary in this case. I had one of the guards go up to one of the doctors and punch them. It created enough of a distraction that I was able to run with Mary Alice in my arms out of the hospital and back to my secluded house.  
I took her in my basement and set her down on the floor. I sat down next to her, and pulled her warm body into mine and did best to keep her cool.

The next morning, I knew I had to leave as soon as Mary Alice was changed. It would be too much of a risk, even though I did not change her.

I set Mary Alice down on the ground while I got up and I ran upstairs into my bedroom and changed into another set of my work clothes.

I made a quick trip to the hospital, and I had no intention of staying.

I walked into the hospital and I was greeted by a few staff, but said nothing. I made a swift walk to my office and I packed up a few of the more important items and threw them all in a box.

"Good Morning- what are you doing?" Charles asked. Charles was a doctor at the hospital and he was 40 years of age and he has tried to court me I don't know how many times.

"I have to leave, Charles."

"Where are you going? What about your patients?"

"I am going out West. I have a family emergency there and I won't be coming back. My patients can be distributed out to the doctors until you can find a replacement for me." I said finally getting the rest of my things in the box.

"Can you put in my word to the head please?" I asked putting on a little bit of my vampire charm.

"S-Sure." He stuttered out and I left.

When I arrived back at my house, Mary Alice was full out screaming in pain and begging for the fire to stop. I packed up anything that had value with me that I could take with me and I put it in a safe place so her newborn strength couldn't destroy it. I didn't care too much about the furniture around the house. I took a bucket of cold water downstairs with me and a cloth.

I pulled Mary Alice into my lap again and said soothing things into her ear while I did my best to help her ease her pain the slightest bit.

It's been three days since Mary Alice has been bitten and she should wake up at anytime now. Her heart has sped up quite quickly now and I took into awe at how her features have changed. She's so beautiful.

I decided that it wouldn't be a wise idea if I was holding her when she awoke into this new life, seeing as with her newborn strength she could tear me to pieces if she wanted. I sat about ten feet away from her and I watched and waited until I finally saw her eyes open.

Mary Alice lifted up her hand in front of her eye and stared at everything in awe for a few seconds but then when she stood up and looked at me, she immediately started hissing and growling at me.

"I know that you are scared and confused, but I can explain everything." I said calmly.

"What am I? Why does my throat burn?"

"You are a vampire, Mary Alice and you are thirsty."

"Mary Alice? Is that my name?"

"Do you not remember?" I asked, confused a bit. She shook her head.

"My throat hurts." She said, clawing at her throat.

"You're thirsty. Come on, I'll take you for your first hunt." I said and stood up.

Then Mary Alice froze in place and she looked like she was somewhere else.

When she snapped out of it, she growled at me and pushed me out of her way. I tried to catch up to her, to stop her from going on a rampage but I couldn't. I sighed and hoped that she wouldn't kill too many people. I just hoped that I would find her someday.

It's been one hundred years since that day. I have searched the whole planet trying to find her. She is my mate and if I find her again, I am not letting her go this time. I am just passing through a small town called Forks in Washington and I am suddenly tackled to the ground by a wolf. It is growling and snapping at me.

I managed to push it off of me but to only have several more advance on top of me. I concentrated hard and used my power to control these beasts. They were howling in protest but I didn't care. I continued to use my power to hold them back for as long as I could within distance and I then ran in the opposite direction.

I jumped over a huge river and kept running. I found a clearing but then I realized that it was not a clearing but a backyard to a house.

I was tackled to the ground once again but I threw the beast off of me again and it whimpered when it hit a tree. I stood my ground and kept my power on the beasts.

"What is going on here?! Who in the hell are you and who do you think you are doing on our land?!" A blonde female vampire yelled at me.

"My name is Evelyn Margret Hanes. I am looking for Mary Alice Brandon." I stated calmly.

"What do you want with her?"

"Back off, Rose. I knew she was coming." The beautiful voice I hadn't heard in a hundred years said and I smiled.

"Who is she then?" The blonde "Rose" spat.

"My mate." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing to the wolves?" A new male voice said.

"I'm using my power. I've been called a Puppet Master a few times."

"Yes, I've heard of that power. It's rare."

"Now if one of you could ever so kindly assure me that if I remove my power that they won't come after me."

"They won't." The man said and one by one I released my power off of the wolves.

The wolves growled lowly at me but I shot them a glare and they shut up.

"Please, why don't you come inside?" Mary Alice asked.

I nodded and I ran at vampire speed up to her side and walked with them into the beautiful house.

I sat down on the couch and was introduced to everybody and we just kept talking and talking for hours on end.

Then the dreaded question was brought up.

"How did you know that Alice was your mate?"

"I met her in her human life. I worked at the asylum that she was committed to. I was her doctor for the time she had stayed there. I walked in on one of the inmates biting her so I took her back to my residence for her change. I stayed with her the whole time and I was planning on teaching her the ways of a vampire but she had run away before I got the chance." I said.

"You knew me in my human life?" Mary Alice asked.

"Yes."

"What was I like?"

"Do you still not remember anything from your past?" I asked, shocked.

"No, I don't."

"It's alright, Mary Alice. I'll be happy to fill you in on anything you want to know."

"I go by Alice now."

I smiled. "Alice then."

"Lets go on a walk? I want to know everything." Alice said and pulled on my hand and we went outside.

She started running at vampire speed and I tackled her to the ground playfully.

"What?" She giggled.

"I'm not letting you run away from me again." I said.

"Never." She said and I kissed her and she kissed back.

I had her now and I was never letting her go again.


End file.
